Role
Role, a somewhat newer member of the site, was recruited by Suzumebachi. Though only a member in TAoW, she is the Community Hack Project Leader over in the Golden Sun Hacking Community, where she ensures perfection and quality with a fierce passion, and is well known for her strict standards, as well as her newly acquired Banbrella for purging inadequate content. She well known for her mental instability (though there are rumors that say it's only staged), her tendencies towards sadism, and the occasional stage where she's sweet, kind, and in the advice giving mood. She's also known for her love for Nippon Ichi and Gust games, Rockman games, as well as the Touhou Project series. Role is also one of the first several members of the spinoff site: The Citizens of Lunpa. She is a Designer there, a person in charge of making sure the forum looks nice. While she is able to enforce the rules there, it is not her primary goal. Rather, her job there primarily revolves around creating new skins and organizing forums to be neat and orderly. Contributions Role's contributions include her item/ability sprites and dabbling in fanfiction. Arguably, she is far better at the sprites than the fanfiction, but she is working on improving her skills in fanfiction, which also serves as her alpha script for personal hack of Golden Sun, which she is working on over in the GSHC. Additionally, Role is the initial creator of Sol Harem Shipping, a type of shipping specifically meant to be a mockery of all other ships. A recent, notable contribution is Role's theory that Modern Spirits exist alongside the Ancient Spirits. These modern spirits, the Modern Spirit of Cola ''and ''Modern Spirit of Energy (drinks), are rumored to be related to the Ancient Spirit of Tea and the Ancient Spirit of Coffee. However, because so little is known about them, it is assumed that the modern spirits, being the brats they are, have been grounded to their rooms. So while the initial theory exists, actual proof of the modern spirits has yet to be found... The theory has also been expanded upon to include a Modern Spirit of Sports (drinks), whom is much better behaved. The current theory as to why they were unknown is that they were busy studying and/or training. Which is unclear. In the sister site, TCOL, Role is the creator of the basic elemental skins. These skins are based upon the original Zetaboards skin, but instead of being the mutually loathed orange-and-blue scheme, the recolored versions of the skin are done to match the elemental themes. At the moment, the beta version of the Jupiter Skin is up, though she hopes to get the other three elements up soon. Odds and Ends Role is also known for rotating not only her C-box avatar, but her forum avatar as well. These tend to come in what she calls 'cycles'. In each cycle, she is supposed to cycle through the avatars once each day. Usually, however, she's too lazy to do this, so every now and then she will have people in the C-box choose for her. The cycles she has used are as follows: *Disgaea Mages *Let's Make Touhou Kids *Flower Master of the Four Seasons *Is That So? What the images in the cycles were and the C-box avatar used for each one was, please go to the page for Role's Avatar Cycles. Forum Ships Role is a member in the following forum pairings: *'Fightshipping '(Role x AngelEmpoleon) : -Info pending... *'Pandorashipping '(Role x redragon309) : -During a discussion about what would happen if the summons Iris and Charon had a child, the idea spawned that said child would be a new summon, which was named Pandora. *'Shoutshipping '(Role x DarkRidr) : -One day, Dark showed up and went ROLE!!!. Role replied DARK!!!. She shouting continued for a while, for no real reason except for lulz. *Avatarshipping 'Rejectedshipping '(Role x Sashi) : -Sashi and Role both had a bout of immaturity involving avatars (they've since apologiezed). However, both HATED the name Avatarshipping and rejected it, so they were shipped anyways under Rejectedshipping. *'Grammarshipping '(Role x Phantom) : -Info Pending... Category:Forum Users